


want to get married? it's 4/20

by volleybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4/20 shenanigans, Canon Compliant, High School, M/M, iwaoi gets together, matsuhana established, meme team - Freeform, seijou third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybird/pseuds/volleybird
Summary: Makki and Mattsun plan their fake wedding for 4/20, until they realize that Iwaizumi doesn’t realize its 4/20. And Iwaizumi had 'a thing' he was planning to do on 4/20. So, they let him do the thing.





	want to get married? it's 4/20

**Author's Note:**

> just a stupid lil >1k fic for fun. propose to your loved ones today peeps. (and if it's no longer 4/20, wait till this time next year :D)

 

            Hanamaki frowned at his phone. He just got the “you’ve spent 1 hr on Instagram today” notification Mattsun had put on his phone in an effort to call him out on his social media addiction, and it was only 10 am. Whoops. He didn’t close the app. The next post he saw was one he had seen a few times before, some attempt at turning the “Saturday is 4/20!” into something unique. This one, pointed out that couples getting married on Saturday would have their 50th on 4/20/69. Makki grinned and looked up at Mattsun. 

            “I know this might seem sudden, but you wanna get married on Saturday?” Makki shimmed his shoulders suggestively.

            Mattsun squinted at him and feigned fake disappointment to the question. “On 4/20?” Makki nodded. “Let me check my calendar.”

            Makki leaned back in his own chair, thinking about whether or not to invite their other two friends to the wedding. Mattsun set his planner on the table and 4/20 was clear- save for the _eat ass, smoke grass, sled fast_ in green pen. Makki nodded approvingly. “Care to spare an hour for our wedding?”

            Mattsun nodded. “4:20 am or pm?”

            “I don’t think we could get married if you expected me to be ready for a wedding at 4:20 am, Mattsun.”

            “Sure, but what if I told you I was busy at 4:20pm?”

            “With our wedding?” Makki asked. Mattsun kicked him under the desk.

            He rolled his eyes. “Sure, with our wedding.”

            “Excellent. Now, my dude, my man,”

            “Home slice.”

            “Bread slice.”

            “Babe.”

            “What song should we have our first dance too?” Makki asked.

            “It’s got to be something symbolic of our relationship,” Mattsun replied, with a wicked grin on his face. Their teacher raised his eyebrow in their general direction, but since most kids weren’t paying attention anyway neither of the two boys paid him any attention.

            “Thinking what I’m thinking?”

            “Every time we touch? Cascada?” They both snickered as they remembered a sleep over, where they attempted to learn the dance from ‘that one vine’ with the two guys to the song. They had been mildly successful. (Oikawa said it was a solid attempt, Iwaizumi had just rolled his eyes.

            The two spent the rest of that class doing wedding planning. Location was simple: they’d wait for someone to ask them the location, say your mom’s house, and poof. Location. Colors would be weed green and Aoba Johsai blue. Food would be take out from their favorite place, and they’d just wear pajamas. Simple.

            Their planning for this perfect day was ruined, however, when they learned that Oikawa was sick, and it was just Iwaizumi with them at lunch. That itself wasn’t the ruinous part, however. The worst part was that Iwaizumi told them he was planning on confessing to Oikawa on their wedding day. This created two possible scenarios:

  1. They tell him about the wedding, and that its 4/20 in 50 years it would be 4/20/69 etc. Iwaizumi would undoubtedly pick a new day to confess to Oikawa.
  2. They drop the wedding, let him confess on 4/20 in 50 years it would be 4/20/69 (let him be unaware of the significance of Saturday. Oikawa would not be pleased that their anniversary for ‘getting together’ was 4/20.)



            Their choice was simple, really. They encouraged Iwaizumi to tell Oikawa about his feelings, not that they hadn’t been pushing him to do it for the better part of a year and reassured him that the feelings were mutual. Now they just had to wait.

            Makki came over to Mattsun’s after practice Friday, 4/19. Friday was normally their ‘date night,’ of sorts, either at one of their houses or they’d go out and do something together. Both were amped up about Iwaizumi confessing tomorrow, as they, as the two’s best friends outside of each other, had to listen to all the mutual pinning. The confession was long overdue, and they were absolutely thrilled. Iwaizumi could not have picked a better date.

            Makki slept over. By the time they’re both awake- way later than it should have been- there’s about 14 missed calls on each of their phones. Mattsun played a voicemail from Oikawa.

            _“MATTSUN AND MAKKI I LOVE YOU BOTH!  THANK YOU FOR TELLING IWA CHAN TO CONFESS TO ME. YOU TWO ARE VERY SWEET FRIENDS AND I APPRECIATE YOU TWO SOOOO MUCH!! BYE!!!_

_WAIT FUCK YOU TWO FOR TELLING IWA CHAN TO CONFESS TO ME. ON 4/20? LIKE WE HAD OUR MOMENT YOU KNOW AND THEN I REALIZE THAT IT’S 4/20 AND IWA CHAN DIDN’T NOTICE? GUYS THAT MEANS OUR GETTING TOGETHER ANNIVERSARY IS 4/20 WHAT WILL I TELL THE CHILDREN??_

There’s three more voicemails on Mattsun’s phone and he deletes them. There’s two simple texts from Iwaizumi in the group chat.

  1. _it went well. thanks you two_
  2. _fuck you two so much why the fuck didn’t you warn me that it was 4/20_



Makki grins. “This went so much better than I thought it would, babe.”

Mattsun throws a pillow at him. “For future though, you do want to be proposed to on 4/20 correct?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
